


I Can do it Too

by TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Rated T for Ray's potty mouth, and Brad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited/pseuds/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited
Summary: Soft morning with Ray and Brad to fill the kiss prompt: Top of head kiss
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Ray Person
Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870063
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	I Can do it Too

Brad couldn’t put his finger on the exact moment they had become so domestic. On paper, Ray had moved in after choosing not to re-up as a ‘roommate’ to sublet from Brad while he was on deployments. In reality, they shared every space they could while Brad was home. 

Ray’s books had taken over the bare bookshelves surrounding the tv. He had brought his game stations ranging from a PlayStation 1 to an Xbox to a goddamn Wii. 

Brad frowned into his mug of coffee as he racked his brain on how seamlessly their lives had become so intertwined. He sat at their meager kitchen table that honestly only sat 2 people as he enjoyed the quiet morning. 

A clatter was heard from the hallway as Ray stumbled down the hall into the kitchen. Ray barely acknowledged Brad, placing a quick kiss to the of his head, as he made his way to the coffee pot.

Brad stared in shock. His mouth would have hung open if he didn’t have such tight control over his body. “Ray, what the fuck was that?” Brad asked. Ray blinked back at Brad, doing a double-take. 

“What the fuck was what?” Ray asked confused.

“When in your whiskey tango, sister fucking life have you ever ‘kissed’ the top of my head?” Brad clarified, turning his body to face the smaller man. Ray’s face twisted into a frown as he tried to process what he was hearing.

“Shit Homes, you don’t have the exclusive right in this relationship to give head kisses,” Ray replied with a laugh. He sauntered over to Brad with his fresh cup of coffee. He leaned down to set his cup on the small table, diverting at the last moment to place another, this time sloppy, kiss on the top of Brad’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more of my HBO War garbage on Tumblr: Hoosiers-blanket. Feel free to message me any fic ideas or headcanons!


End file.
